Preguntas
by Rubymoon-Faith
Summary: ¿Cómo? ¿Dónde? ¿Quién? ¿Cuál? 4 preguntas, 4 parejas de Avatar tratando de darles respuesta. PRIMERA PAREJA: TOKKA.


**¡Hola!**

**Les había dicho que iba a regresar por aquí, ¿no? Pues, sí, yo siempre cumplo mis amenazas.**

**He decidido retomar mis antiguos fandoms y, ¿qué mejor manera de hacerlo, que retomando viejas historias que había escrito, pero por algún motivo nunca publiqué?**

**Aquí les traigo este pequeño proyecto de cuatro semanas (habrían sido nueve, pero hubo algunas con las que me quedé estancada... Y una que publiqué como parte de "Dos caras de una misma historia"; así que solo me quedaron cuatro).**

**El título del proyecto se basa en que cada capítulo será una viñeta donde una pareja de personajes de ATLA trata de dar respuesta a una pregunta que explica cómo surgió su amor. Estas se basaron en distintas sugerencias que recibí y solicité mientras escribía "Los Hijos del Fuego", hace como chorrocientos años.**

**Empiezo con mi pareja favorita, porque me enamoré de ellos a lo largo de la caricatura, aunque no eran la pareja canon. Siempre tuvieron un lugarcito especial en mi corazón.**

**Este fic es para mi amiga sara fénix black, porque su regreso me alentó a regresar y porque ella tuvo que tragarse mi llorada telefónica de casi tres horas hoy en la mañana y me dijo la poderosa frase que hizo mi día de hoy. ¡Mil gracias por ser mi BFF!**

**En fin, mi pequeño disclaimer: Avatar: The Last Airbender no me pertenece, al igual que sus personajes. Yo nada más los utilizo por diversión y sin fines de lucro... Es más, ni siquiera me interesa si alguien lo lee.**

**Pero, si leen, disfruten n_n**

* * *

><p><strong>I<strong>

**¿Cómo?**

**A Tokka Story**

Nadie podía entenderlo. Le habían preguntado cientos de veces, pero ella misma no podía imaginarse cómo había pasado.

No podía verlo. Nunca había llevado sus manos al rostro del chico para sentirlo y tampoco le había preguntado a nadie cómo era, así que no podía decir que fuera físicamente atractivo.

Su sentido del humor dejaba mucho que desear. ¡A veces hacía cada comentario o chiste _tan_ malo, que si lo golpeara por cada vez que lo hiciera, todo el mundo preguntaría constantemente por qué estaba tan amoratado!

Tenía serios problemas para hablar bajo presión, también. Comenzaba a hablar de forma incoherente, y costaba mucho entender hacia dónde iba con lo que decía o por qué no iba directamente al grano.

¡Ni siquiera era maestro de algún elemento! ¡No sabía nada de agua, fuego, aire o tierra control!

Tampoco era un guerrero consumado. Le faltaba aún mucho entrenamiento; apenas estaba comenzando.

No era el más ágil, no era el más fuerte…

Sin embargo, no podía evitarlo: le gustaba.

Sin proponérselo siquiera, Sokka le había demostrado que no necesitaba alguna de esas características para ganársela: Él era diferente.

No podía decir que fuera atractivo físicamente, pero alguna vez por casualidad había escuchado lo que Suki opinaba al respecto, y aunque no podía fiarse mucho de las palabras de una chica enamorada, algo le decía que no estaba tan equivocada: En el tiempo que tenía de conocerlo, había aprendido a disfrutar sentir la particular vibración que la tierra hacía bajo sus pies cuando él se acercaba.

Su sentido del humor no era el mejor, y no era el más elocuente, pero había aprendido a reír con él (y de él, también), y que podía ser un gran consejero cuando no se esforzaba por hacer un gran discurso.

No era el mejor de los guerreros, definitivamente. ¡Pero él solo había ideado la estrategia para el ataque contra la Nación del Fuego en el día del sol negro! ¡Era el mejor estratega que había conocido!

Además, había demostrado que era capaz de arriesgarse por ella, más allá de que las condiciones estuvieran en su contra.

Era extraño, muy extraño, intentar saber cómo había llegado a eso: Le gustaba, y mucho, pero eso no hacía una gran diferencia. Él estaba con Suki y eso no cambiaría.

* * *

><p>Aquella pregunta se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza: ¿Cómo pudo haber pasado?<p>

Nunca se habría imaginado un giro inesperado como ese, pero al Universo realmente le encantaba hacerlo darse cuenta de que _cualquier cosa_ podía pasarle a él.

Yue fue una princesa, con toda la gracia y estilo que el título conllevaba. Suki podía no ser noble, pero el estilo del avatar Kyoshi le quedaba _muy_ bien…

Pero _ella_, a pesar de venir de una de las familias más ricas del Reino Tierra, era casi un muchacho más: no actuaba ni se arreglaba como una chica. ¡Ni siquiera tenía la apariencia de una chica!

Era la única persona que podía hacerle competencia para hacer comentarios sarcásticos. Sin embargo, muchas veces ella podía ser más cruel a la hora de hacer algún comentario… Mucho más cruel… Podía llegar a ser realmente molesta.

Molesta… Eso era algo desesperante sobre ella. ¡Tenía una especial afición por hacerle la vida imposible! ¡Parecía que no le era suficiente con que él fuera casi el único que no podía hacer nada cuando ella, Aang o su hermana decidían usar sus elementos!

¿Cómo podía gustarle eso? Era totalmente incomprensible, cuando sabía que tal vez estaría mejor con cualquier otra chica.

Pero, bueno, Toph también tenía sus cosas positivas, aunque algunas de ellas no eran muy fáciles de observar si no se le conocía bien.

Podía ser ciega, pero pocas veces había visto un maestro tierra _tan_ poderoso… ¡Era la niña que había logrado vencer a La Roca en el Estruendo Tierra VI!

Por eso también se había convertido (después de Suki) en una de sus maestras a la hora de aprender que las mujeres también podían ser fuertes guerreras.

Además, por más molesta que fuera, su compañía podía llegar a ser muy divertida, especialmente cuando se trataba de molestar y/o estafar a alguien más… ¡La chica era un genio para esas cosas!... Y cuando no estaba de mal humor podía llegar a tener una conversación muy interesante.

También le encantaba que, a pesar de ser tan fuerte y ruda, podía tener muy oculto cierto grado de vulnerabilidad, que dejaba ver de vez en cuando que seguía siendo una niña como cualquier otra.

Era extraño, muy extraño, intentar entender cómo había llegado a eso: cómo por ella había dejado todo lo que ya tenía seguro.

Pero ya lo había decidido: Esa misma noche hablaría con ella.

* * *

><p>No podía entender que se estuviera arreglando tanto para ella, cuando sabía que no podía verlo, pero quería que todo fuera perfecto… Y todo significaba <em>TODO<em>, literalmente.

Ella lo esperaba. Había sentido aquella particular vibración de la tierra que le decía que él se acercaba, pero había algo diferente en sus pasos: una extraña sensación de nerviosismo que nunca antes había percibido en él.

–Toph… ¿puedo hablar contigo?

–Claro…

Caminaron por un buen rato en medio del bullicio de Ba Sing Se, hasta llegar al límite de la ciudad, donde anteriormente se erigiera una de sus grandes murallas. Las cosas eran mejores ahora que los muros habían caído.

Se sentaron sobre las rocas del antiguo muro. Ahí, la sensación de que algo pasaba se volvió más evidente para ella: Aunque tratara de disimularlo, podía sentir que aquel temblor que provenía de él se había incrementado.

–¿De qué quieres hablar, Sokka? –preguntó, rompiendo con el silencio que se había formado entre los dos.

–Pues… –dijo él, agradeciendo mentalmente que ella no pudiera ver cuánto se había sonrojado ante la pregunta–. Veamos… Empezaré desde el principio: Cuando estábamos buscando un maestro tierra que le enseñara a Aang, y después que un general loco tratara de inducirle el estado Avatar para que no tuviera que aprender a dominar todos los elementos, y que el rey Bumi le dijera que no podía entrenarlo, terminamos en una gran ciudad del Reino Tierra donde…

La chica dio un fuerte suspiro al escuchar aquel comienzo. Si no lo detenía, tardaría horas en llegar al punto del que realmente quería hablar.

–Sokka… ¿quieres ir al punto de una vez? Conozco la historia.

Silencio.

El chico se había quedado frío. ¡Ahora no sabía cómo iba a decirlo!

Sabía que ella tenía razón. Nuevamente estaba dando demasiados rodeos.

¡Siempre lo arruinaba!

Tenía perfectamente planeado todo lo que iba a decir, pero los nervios lo traicionaban.

–El punto, Toph, es que me gustas –dijo finalmente, evitando tener que dar más rodeos.

Ella estuvo a punto de caer de la roca en que estaba sentada. ¿Cómo? ¿Era cierto lo que estaba escuchando? ¿Cómo podía gustarle?

–Pero… ¿Y Suki?

–Ya hablé con ella, y ella lo entendió… Bueno, no lo tomó mal… Creo…

–¿Cómo sabes que te gusto?

–Pues… –no sabía a qué se debían tantas preguntas; ella no solía ser insegura–. No sé… Cuando decidiste venir con nosotros, escapándote de tu casa, y empezamos a…

Ella se levantó de su asiento y sin que él se lo hubiera esperado, le dio un corto beso en los labios, obligándolo a callar.

Él la besó nuevamente, profundizando lo que ella había y iniciado, y ella respondió con vehemencia.

Al separarse, Toph le regaló una dulce sonrisa infantil.

–Hubiera bastado con que dijeras "simplemente lo sé".

* * *

><p><strong>En fin... Eso es todo por hoy.<strong>

**Hace siglos que no publicaba nada, pero releí este trabajo y me gustó mucho, porque me hizo recordar que mi cariño hacia los personajes me hizo estudiar sus personalidades en su totalidad para poder escribir sin salirme de ellos ni del universo de la serie.**

**El próximo será un Kataang. **

**Gracias por tomarse su tiempo para leer.**

**Si gustan, comenten.**

**¡Saludos!**

**Ruby.**


End file.
